1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the generation of electricity and more particularly to an improved regulator system for a power generator such as an alternator or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery charging circuit comprises a source of electrical current and an electrical regulator. In the case of a rotary source of electrical current, such as an electrical generator or an electrical alternator, the electrical regulator controls the voltage produced by the electrical generator or an electrical alternator. The electrical regulator increases the output of the electrical generator or an electrical alternator until the battery is charged to a preselected voltage. Thereafter, the electrical regulator decreases the output of the electrical generator or an electrical alternator to maintain the preselected voltage of the battery.
In some electrical alternators, the electrical regulator is located within the housing of the electrical alternator. In general, the electrical regulators located within the housing of the electrical alternator are single stage electrical regulators. In a single stage electrical regulator, the electrical regulator controls the charging of the battery to a single preselected battery voltage. In a multiple stage electrical regulator, the electrical regulator sequentially controls the charging of the battery to multiple preselected battery voltages depending on the voltage and/or the state of charge of the battery. Due to the cost, complexity and size of a multiple stage electrical regulator, single stage electrical regulators are typically found located within the housing of the electrical alternator of original equipment manufacturers.
Some in the prior art have attempted to utilize multiple electrical regulators in a battery charging circuit. The following U.S. patents illustrate attempts of the prior art to utilize multiple electrical regulators in a battery charging circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,389 to Schott discloses a power supply system having two regulated power supply devices with outputs connected in parallel for redundant half-load operation. Each power supply device has a voltage regulator and a current regulator with outputs connected in parallel to a switching transistor that provides regulation. A discriminator and transfer switch in each power supply device compares sensed load currents in both the power supply devices and switches the power supply device from current regulation to voltage regulation or vice-versa. By use of the transfer switch and discriminator, an active, reaction-free load take over in the case of a failure of one of the power supply devices operating in a voltage regulation mode may be accomplished. The other power supply device is then switched from a current regulation mode to a voltage regulation mode so as to take over from the power supply device that has failed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,240 to Hamilton relates to a plurality of current controlled converters coupled in parallel controlled by a central regulation circuit. Each individual converter includes an auxiliary regulation circuit which is coupled to provide backup regulation if the central regulation circuit fails. The auxiliary regulation circuit has high and low response limits that come into action depending upon whether the central regulation fails in a high or low mode. This permits the converter to remain operative and continue to regulate its output within a predefined backup limit when the central regulation circuit fails.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,679 to Regan discloses a system of parallel switching regulators sharing a common load, each regulator generating controllable pulses from an unregulated d-c. voltage source and then smoothing those pulses to form a d-c. output that varies according to changes in the pulses. A comparator controls the pulses according to the differential between a reference signal and a feedback signal, and an output resistor is connected between the comparator and the load. A reference signal source generates a reference signal for the comparator in a first one of the regulators, and the load side of the output resistor in the first regulator is connected to the feedback signal input to the comparator in that regulator so that the load voltage is determined by the reference signal for the first regulator. The comparator side of the output resistor in the first regulator is connected to the reference signal input to the comparator in a second one of the regulators, and the comparator side of the output resistor in the second regulator is connected to the feedback signal input to the comparator in the second regulator so that the current supplied to the load by the second regulator is equal to the current supplied by the first regulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,507 to Nordbrock, et al. relates to a single alternator having multiple isolated windings for providing multiple outputs as for charging 12 and 24 volt batteries. A main regulator controls the field coil current and a secondary regulator controls the charging current for the second battery by controlling the second rectifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,690 to Fernandez, et al. teaches a transfer apparatus for use with an AC generator having a field winding, the DC energization of which controls the output of the generator. Associated with the generator are first and second voltage regulators each including means for sensing the output of the generator and means for varying the DC energization of the generator field winding to regulate the output of the generator to a respective reference level for each voltage regulator. The transfer apparatus includes a circuit for generating a first signal as a function of the generator output as sensed by the first voltage regulator sensing means and a second signal as a function of the generator output as sensed by the second voltage regulator sensing means. Another circuit independently produces an additional signal to which the first and second signals ordinarily have a predetermined relationship. A further circuit selects the first or second voltage regulator to energize the generator field winding. The selection depends on whether or not there is a departure of the first signal from the predetermined relationship to the additional signal when the second signal maintains its predetermined relationship thereto. Other transfer apparatus and regulating apparatus and methods are also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,594 to Schramm, et al. discloses a battery charging system including a generator, a rectifier system with main diodes and exciter diodes as well as two terminals for battery charging, at least one terminal for consuming points, a voltage regulator for a generator output voltage, a charging control light and a fail-safe device structured to indicate faults and for protection from excess voltages. The fail-safe device includes an additional voltage regulating device connected electrically to the generator and a relay connected with the additional voltage regulating device. The fail-safe device also can include three voltage dividers to provide different adjustable voltage thresholds, four zener diodes connected across terminals for limiting voltage, a pulse generator and a delay stage structured and connected so that the additional voltage regulating device regulates the generator output voltage, when an excess voltage occurs or a defective connection is present in the voltage regulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,321 to Kohl, et al relates to a battery charging apparatus including a generator, main voltage regulator, an auxiliary voltage regulator, at least one consuming device and a protective circuit having circuit portions for recognizing and signaling faults via a charge control lamp. The generator output voltage is rectified with rectifier bridges containing zener diodes. Voltage comparison to threshold values and logic circuitry for processing the comparison results are used to determine the presence of faults in the operation of the battery charging apparatus. The fault detection device detects conduction defects in the main voltage regulator and/or interruption in the generator excitation circuit. The logic circuitry determines whether simultaneously both a supplied voltage exceeds a threshold value and the main voltage regulator is turned on longer than a predetermined time interval to indicate its continuous operation. After a fault is detected, a voltage regulation is performed by the auxiliary voltage regulator until the fault is eliminated so that the rectifier bridges are not destroyed. The battery charging apparatus described is particularly suitable for use in motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,232 to Eavenson, Sr, et al. discloses a charging system including a high capacity charging circuit having the original internal engine alternator connected substantially in parallel with an auxiliary alternator by a simple wiring harness arrangement that easily plugs into the existing connectors for the internal engine alternator circuit so that the outputs of the alternators are cumulative. The auxiliary alternator is relatively compact, and the original engine alternator circuit remains substantially unaltered. The regulators for the two alternators include sensory inputs which are connected to each other. The alternators provide redundancy and a fail-safe backup mode so that if one of the systems fails, that system can be quickly disconnected from the remaining system without disabling the entire vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,158 to Schnars, et al. relates to a voltage regulator circuit having a series device external to an integrated circuit voltage regulator. The external series device provides a voltage drop prior to the voltage being input to the voltage regulator during high power applications. Depending on the power level, low or high, one of two transistors will be activated. For low power applications, a transistor attached directly to the input voltage is active and the external series device is bypassed. For high power applications, the external series device provides a voltage drop prior to the input voltage reaching the second transistor thereby lowering the power to be dissipated by the integrated circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,855 to Renner, et al. teaches a method and apparatus for providing a welding output and an auxiliary output from a generator having a field winding, an auxiliary output winding and a welding output winding. One or both of a welding output and an auxiliary output are detected, and feedback signals indicative of the presence or absence of one or both of a welding output and an auxiliary output are provided. A controller, preferably an electronic field controller includes an auxiliary output regulator enabled or disabled by the output detector feedback signal and a welding regulator enabled or disabled by the output detector feedback, such that one and only one of the auxiliary output regulator and welding regulator is enabled. The auxiliary output regulator is connected to an auxiliary output feedback circuit, thereby providing closed loop control, preferably with a CV output. A maximum auxiliary power output is available in the absence of the welding output, and less then the maximum auxiliary power output is available in the presence of the welding output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,191,499 to Severson, et al. discloses a voltage regulation system, method of operation and multiple processor apparatus employing the system or method. The voltage regulation system includes a plurality of voltage regulation modules (VRMs) coupled to a plurality of processors, each one of the VRMs is dedicated to only one of the plurality of processors wherein a processor is powered down in response to a failure of its respective dedicated VRM.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,994 to Abdoulin relates to a switching power converter for producing regulated D.C. power at two or more voltages. First and second regulation circuits including switching elements are connected across the secondary side of a transformer. A control circuit including a phase lock loop provides a first timing signal in leading relation to the AC input, and a delay circuit that provides a second timing circuit in delayed relation to the first timing signal. A logic circuit is responsive to the first and second timing signals to provide drive signals for the switching elements. The regulation circuits each include a first switching element having a power terminal coupled to the secondary winding and another power terminal is coupled to an intermediate node. A second switching element has a power terminal coupled to the intermediate node and another power terminal coupled to a common node. An inductor is coupled from the intermediate node to an output node. The control circuit delivers drive signals to control terminals of the switching elements to switch the switching elements on and off such that first and second regulated voltages appear between the first and second output nodes and the common node, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,012 to Jabaji teaches an alternator generating output power at two or more independent voltages. The alternator has two independent output windings configured to generate the power needed for each output. Each output voltage is sensed by a regulator that controls switching rectifiers to supply the current needed to satisfy the electric power demand of the loads connected to each output. After both output load demands are satisfied, the regulator switches off the alternator field. When power demand from either load rises, the alternator field is switched on along with the respective switching rectifier to satisfy the power demand. The output voltage grounds and control signals may be electrically isolated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,403 to Abdoulin discloses a switching power converter for producing regulated D.C. power at two or more voltages. First and second regulation circuits including switching elements are connected across the secondary side of a transformer. A control circuit including a phase lock loop provides a first timing signal in leading relation to the AC input, and a delay circuit which provides a second timing circuit in delayed relation to the first timing signal. A logic circuit is responsive to the first and second timing signals to provide drive signals for the switching elements. The regulation circuits each include a first switching element having a power terminal coupled to the secondary winding and another power terminal is coupled to an intermediate node. A second switching element has a power terminal coupled to the intermediate node and another power terminal coupled to a common node. An inductor is coupled from the intermediate node to an output node. The control circuit delivers drive signals to control terminals of the switching elements to switch the switching elements on and off such that first and second regulated voltages appear between the first and second output nodes and the common node, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,373,230 to Jabaji relates to an alternator generating output power at two or more independent voltages. The alternator has two independent output windings configured to generate the power needed for each output. Each output voltage is sensed by a regulator that controls switching rectifiers to supply the current needed to satisfy the electric power demand of the loads connected to each output. After both output load demands are satisfied, the regulator switches off the alternator field. When power demand from either load rises, the alternator field is switched on along with the respective switching rectifier to satisfy the power demand. The output voltage grounds and control signals may be electrically isolated from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,469,276 to Renner, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for providing a welding output and an auxiliary output from a generator having a field winding, an auxiliary output winding and a welding output winding. One or both of a welding output and an auxiliary output are detected, and feedback signals indicative of the presence or absence of one or both of a welding output and an auxiliary output are provided. A controller, preferably an electronic field controller includes an auxiliary output regulator enabled or disabled by the output detector feedback signal and a welding regulator enabled or disabled by the output detector feedback, such that one and only one of the auxiliary output regulator and welding regulator is enabled. The auxiliary output regulator is connected to an auxiliary output feedback circuit, thereby providing closed loop control, preferably with a CV output. A maximum auxiliary power output is available in the absence of the welding output, and less then the maximum auxiliary power output is available in the presence of the welding output.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,367 to Kim relates to an external type regulator for a vehicle alternator, and in particular to an external type regulator for a vehicle alternator which is capable of preventing a damage of electric parts and a battery by stopping a power generation by disconnecting a field current flowing in a field coil through a relay in the case that an over charge occurs in an alternator due to a damage of a regulator. The regulator for a vehicle alternator includes an over charge disconnector which includes a dividing resistor for dividing a voltage inputted through an IG terminal, a zener diode which is turned off in the case that the voltage divided by the dividing resistor is higher than a zener voltage, for thereby detecting an over charge of an alternator which occurs in an IG terminal, first and second transistors which are turned on when the zener diode detects an over charge and is turned on and output a relay driving signal, a relay which has a contact point terminal connected between a power transistor and a field coil of the voltage adjusting unit and switch-driven in response to a relay driving signal when the first transistor is turned on, for thereby disconnecting a field current flowing between the power transistor and the field coil, and a plurality of resistors, condensers and diodes, whereby the over charge disconnector stops a power generation of the alternator by detecting an over charge of the alternator and disconnecting a field current flowing in the field coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,802 to Sodoski, et al. teaches a vehicle power system including a multiple of electrical generators which provide power for vehicle electrical systems or loads through an electrical load management center which communicates with a general purpose processor set such that the power supplied to each electrical load may be individually controlled. A display communicates with the GPPS to present an electrical system status screen to the vehicle crew such that the crew is constantly made aware of the prevailing electrical power conditions in a rapid and efficient manner. During a drastically reduced generator situation, the GPPS automatically disconnects loads via a predefined load shed priority list. Once electrical loads are disconnected via the predefined load shed priority list the crew can reactivate and deactivate selected systems for the current mission circumstances through a load recovery screen accessible through the display.
Most original equipment manufacturers of engines incorporate a single stage electrical regulator located within the housing of the electrical alternator for charging a single battery. Many uses of these original equipment engines such as marine vessels, truck, recreational vehicles, standby power sources and the like require a multiple stage electrical regulator for charging multiple batteries. Unfortunately, the disconnection of the single stage electrical regulator located within the housing of the electrical alternator and the connection of the multiple stage electrical regulator located outside of the housing of the electrical alternator is not a simple process.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved regulator system for an alternator that overcomes the problems of the prior art and provides a significant advancement to the prior art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved regulator system for an alternator incorporating an internal regulator located within an alternator housing adapted to be readily disconnected for enabling an external regulator located outside of the alternator housing to be readily connected to the alternator.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved regulator system for an alternator incorporating a multiple stage external electrical regulator located outside of the alternator housing and a single stage internal regulator located within an alternator housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved regulator system for an alternator incorporating an internal regulator located within the alternator housing adapted to be readily disconnected from the alternator for providing a reserve regulator in the remote event of a malfunction of an external regulator located outside of the alternator housing.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment of the invention.